Daisy's Birthday
by nerdus
Summary: It's Daisy's birthday, and her green suitor has the perfect present for her. Daisy/Luigi. One-shot.


Daisy's Birthday

By nerdcredred

Rated G

Luigi/Daisy, Mario/Peach

Summary: It's Daisy's birthday, and her green suitor has the perfect present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo nor any of the Mario characters. This is a work of fiction.

* * *

Daisy walked out of her room, looking lovely in her orange and gold organdie gown, trimmed with cream-colored Chantilly lace, bearing proudly the sapphire brooch her plumber gentleman had given her the year before. She searched the room for her green suitor and her face brightened.

As she delicately lifted her skirts and descended the wide castle stairs, all eyes went to her, but she had eyes for nobody but him. Luigi smiled as he saw her approach and his cheeks turned faintly pink. He removed his hat and swept her a low bow, while she gave him a dazzling curtsy. Luigi had a pure love for Daisy and knew she loved him in return, but he was still somewhat timid with her, mainly because he was always shy with airy, vivacious girls such as her.

They had been going steady for a few years now, pleasantly courting each other to balls, dinners, among other things. He loved her because she was sweet and lovely, she loved him because he was kind and handsome, her father liked and respected him because he was a perfect gentleman, her subjects loved him because he was Mario's brother and a suitable heir to her kingdom's throne, and all seemed to be in perfect harmony for Daisy's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Princess." Luigi said, keeping his hat in his hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful, Luigi. I've been waiting to see you all day." She said with a grin. "Where's Mario?"

"Over at the punchbowl with Princess Peach. Shall we go and greet them?" He said, extending his arm to her. She slipped her arm in his, giggling at his noticeable blush, and they strolled over together.

The four mingled and chatted with each other, Daisy periodically thanking the Toads and other subjects who came to wish her a happy birthday. Though Daisy was the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resided in the Mushroom Kingdom. The reasons she told everyone for her long stay was that her father was still doing well as ruler, and that Peach was her best friend, but that wasn't the whole truth.

Her father was still doing well as ruler, and she did consider Peach her best friend, even though she thought her the silliest of women and they constantly annoyed each other with their differences. And most of all, she wanted to be close to Luigi. She knew he loved her and couldn't understand just why she loved him in return, but she was determined to let him know that her heart belonged to only him.

Luigi cleared his throat and Mario tried to smother a grin. He knew that Luigi wanted to give Daisy her birthday present, and he had told Mario the night before what it was. He decided to help the process along. "So, Luigi, what did you get Daisy for her birthday?"

"Hey, yeah, what did you get me?" She said, turning to him with a smile. "Here, let's go up to my room and you can show me there." Luigi turned pink again as they traveled up the stairs, meeting eyes with Mario and they each held up crossed fingers.

Luigi strolled into the room, Daisy a few paces behind him. She shut the wide doors and turned to him, taking his hands in hers. "So, where's my present?" She said, giving him the same lovely smile she always did.

Luigi just took a moment to gaze at her. _Look at her. She's so beautiful. Her hands are so soft…okay, here we go. Please, Star Spirits, let this go well…._

"Well, um, D-Daisy. We've been seeing each other for a long time now…"

"Yes, we have."

"And it's clear that….that I…."

She reached out and smoothed a gloved hand over his face. "Luigi, calm down. It's just me, nothing to be nervous about." He blushed but relaxed a little. "Close your eyes?"

She obliged, letting go of his hands and closing her eyes. He took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and sank to one knee. "Okay…open…."

She opened her eyes and quickly looked down, her hand going to her mouth in a gasp. Luigi swallowed, not meeting her eyes, staring instead at the sterling and sapphire ring he was holding. He quickly spoke, thinking his courage would fail him if he waited any longer.

"Princess….from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the loveliest girl I'd ever seen…the sweetest, the dearest…I know I couldn't hope that you could love me back…I know I'm clumsy and shy, and I don't have very much money…but I have a lot of love for you, and I hope that counts. I…I love you, Daisy. Marry me?"

He didn't hear anything at first, and his stomach went into knots. It nearly did a somersault when he looked up and saw tears in Daisy's eyes. Then she removed her hand from her mouth and saw her smile.

"Luigi, how many times do I have to tell you that you're wonderful? I love you, and of course I'll marry you." He smiled widely, having the urge to jump up and yell, run into the castle and tell everyone who would listen that she loved him. But instead, he gently removed the glove from her hand and slipped the ring on.

"I'm sorry it's not very big. I couldn't really afford a diamond-" She stilled him with a hand. "Sweetheart, I love it! You know I like sapphires the best anyway. It's perfect." He rose to his feet and she stood on tip-toe to kiss him. He blushed of course, but his arms stole around her waist to deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Luigi."

"I love you too, Daisy." The words came naturally this time. And for once in his life, he wasn't nervous or afraid. He had everything he wanted.

_Fin_


End file.
